Barbie Doll
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Perfection never looked so imperfect in her eyes. TroySharpay.


_Barbie Doll._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Troypay_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: A plot bunny I had during a writing competition today._

_Barbie_

The light from the outside cast a shadow on the girl's strong, but soft, features. Her blond locks seemed even more glossy and radiant in the sunlight. A smile graced her face, accentuating her glossy pink lips and perfectly white teeth. Her brown eyes twinkled with delight, starry and bright.

She wore a delicate shade of pink on her shirt, which read _'Unforgettable'_. The jeans that encased the lower part of her body were decorated elaborately with Swarovski crystals. Her shoes were high-heeled, pink pumps; the simplest, and least expensive pair of shoes in her closet. They had, after all, been a steal at a mere $130.

A Coach purse rested on the back of her chair, make-up, pens, and random pieces of paper sticking waywardly out of it.

Her room was decorated in the style of all the classic actors and actresses of way back when. Pictures of Grace Kelly, Judy Garland, Katharine Hepburn, Spencer Tracy, Cary Grant, Audrey Hepburn, and Marilyn Monroe adorned the soft pink walls. Movies such as _Casablanca, Breakfast At Tiffany's, _and _The Wizard of Oz _were neatly stacked by the DVD player. Old movie posters, laminated and framed, hung above the television.

If you looked in this young woman's closet, you would find dozens of pairs of shoes, countless shirts, pants, and skirts, etc. She was ridiculously rich; she could spend any amount of money she wanted.

The jewelry box on the dresser held many precious items; a gold locket, given to her by her twin brother two birthdays ago, three diamond encrusted bracelets, hundreds of handmade Indian bangle bracelets, and over thirty pairs of earrings.

But this young woman, Sharpay Evans, had never noticed her possessions as much as she did on this day. She felt like Barbie doll. Living in a dream house, with everything a girl could want. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to do anything. The smile on her face betrayed how she felt inside. If this was how Barbie felt-cold, alone, except for her possessions-then she no longer wished to be her idol as a child.

Tears rushed down her cheeks, landing on the surface of her desk. Sharpay's smile disappeared, replaced by a twisted frown of sorrow. She hated moments like this. When she felt as if she was the only one in the world. The desolate, crumbling feeling that made her body shake with uncontrollable sobs.

These tears were calm, serene, and menacingly slow as they rolled down her porcelain skin. Her smile turned into a frown, and her eyebrows pulled together inwwardly. She ran a hand through the shiny, well-conditioned river of blond that was her hair.

Sharpay kicked off her shoes, the feeling of cold air against her toes sending a ticklish sensation throughout her body. She did not smile, though. Smiling when you're crying is crap.

She pulled out her (pink) diary, _S.E.E_, engraved on the front in loopy cursive. _**S**__harpay __**E**__lizabeth __**E**__vans. _Her parents had purposely given her initials spelling the word 'see', because they hoped that one day, she would see that money and glory is not the answer.

When she was young, that's what she thought. That fame and power and having an enormous ego got you places in life. But it definitely didn't. Look what happened to her parents. Her dad, once a Broadway vet, became a crappy lawyer, but maintained a huge paycheck. And her mom went from farm girl to Paris Hilton (but older, of course.).

A single picture caught Sharpay's attention. It was a photograph of herself, and Troy. Troy Bolton. Playmaker Guy. And, currently, Sharpay's boyfriend. His blue eyes were noticeable in the picture from three feet away. She wiped away her tears, smiling at the picture.

Troy's arm was wrapped protectively around Sharpay's slim figure, her ruby lips gracing his cheek. That was the day after they became a couple. The memory made Sharpay smile. Her temporary peace was shattered when a knock on the door sounded.

"If you're Ryan, or my parents, go away." Sharpay growled, returning to the picture. "Glad you're in a happy mood today, Shar. I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go to a movie tonight. Your choice." a teenage boy's voice sounded. "Oh, it's only you, Ken." she smiled, wiping away the tears. "Evans, my name is TROY. Have you already tired of my company that you have begun a secret affair with a man named Ken?" Troy smirked, sidling up to Sharpay.

She grinned inwardly. "Well. You're the Ken to my Barbie."

_Barbie_

**Whaddya think? I think it's my best Troypay by far!**


End file.
